Physics Teacher
by kemmybear
Summary: Inui is the Physics teacher in Seigaku Highschool. What horror would befall on the students? Find out! [AU] [ONESHOT]


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This fic was inspired by my non-stop calculations these past few weeks. When I was dreaming off from my calculations, I thought of a peculiar idea. & this started it all...

_'I always get this wrong...hmm...Luckily, Inui isn't my Physics Teacher or I would always be rushing to the bathroom, vomiting.'_

_PINPON!_

_'How about I make a fanfic wherein Inui is the Physics teacher?'_

& that's what started it all.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. It is owned by Konomi Takeshi, the Manga author.

**WARNING:** This is an Alternate Universe fanfic (AU). So if you don't like it then don't read. Not so humorous.

**

* * *

**

**PRINCIPAL -** Tezuka Kunimitsu

**VICE-PRINCIPAL** - Oishi Syuichiroh

**MATH TEACHER** - Syusuke Fuji

**HISTORY TEACHER** - Kawamura Takashi

**PHYSICS TEACHER** - Inui Sadaharu

**ENGLISH TEACHER** - Ryoma Echizen

**BIOLOGY TEACHER** - Kaidoh Kaoru

**CANTEEN MANAGER** - Momoshiro Takeshi

**PE TEACHER** - Kikumaru Eiji

* * *

Seigaku Highschool, where OBs have quality education. The school has been blessed with the optimum facilities & not to mention the finest staff members. Loving the tranquility of the office, the not-so-chatty principal works quietly on his desk. He knew well that it was rarely this quiet in the school & he expects it to be a peaceful day just for once (or so he thought...). 

Syusuke Fuji, the renowned _'Sadist Teacher of Seigaku'_, is teaching in his advisery class. He really enjoys seeing his students contemplate through his not-so-hard mathematical problems. He looks over from the room platform & smiles when he saw 2 students. One is sleeping & the other one tries to wake the other one up. It reminds him how he used to wake Eiji up whenever he falls asleep during class. But he cannot tolerate such acts in his class, so he approached the two boys.

"Hey, the teacher's coming wake up already...", the boy beside the window said in a faint voice.

Fuji stood beside the other boy who's beside the window & signaled him to hush. He then put his mouth near the sleeping boy's ear & whispered something.

"Ugh...Naomi-chan!", the boy instantly woke up & shouted a girl's name.

The others were startled, especially the girl named Naomi.

_kusu kusu_"There..Now that you're awake, you can already stand in the hallway.", Fuji knew what his students' weaknesses are & not to mention their love life.

He's scratching his head as he walks out of the room to stand in the hallway. After a few minutes of unwanted slope calculations, the students heard a familiar sound bursting from the hallways. It was usually heard below the Senior's floor, but today the chase went a level higher.

"Ah Sensei! Kawamura-sensei is coming.", The boy who stood in the hallway went inside the room.

"Oh my, did he took hold of another racket again?", Fuji wondered.

"No sensei! This time it's a ruler."

"EMERGENCY! COME ON TEACHER FUJI! GREAT-O!", Kawamura was sent their to deliver a message.

"Eh?", Fuji was called for an emergency. A meeting or something else, who knows?

* * *

**EARLIER...**

_Flash!_

Countless flashes of light shone in the room. Few students were left & they were stiff because of the obnoxious aura surrounding the classroom. They just despise that time of day & wished the subject was erased from existence. Math haters would most likely attend Fuji-sensei's class than to be stuck here.

_'Physics'_...the word sends chills down the spines of the students. It was not actually the subject they fear of, it was the teacher. They never imagined such horror could happen when they enter highschool. Now, they endure this frightening situation & hope that the period would be over soon.

"Inui-sensei wa ozorobeshi...", the student whispered under his breath.

_Flash!_

"You...", Inui pointed at the student at the back.

"Ha..ha..hai!", the student stood up.

"Solve for the _Center of Gravity_ of this figure in 3 minutes.", Inui drew the figure on the board.

"But..but..that's impossible in 3 minutes with that kind of figure.", the student whined.

_Flash! _

Inui put another pitcher of his so-called _"Inui's Juice"_ on top of the table.

"Either solve or drink this. This is my newly improved, Altered Penal-Tea prototype."

Trembling in fear, the student approached the board. He didn't want the vile liquid to be forced down his throat, so he solved for the _Center of Gravity_ of the complex figure as fast as he could.

_Flash! Flash! Flash!

* * *

_

"Fuji-sensei! Hayaku nyaa!", Kikumaru-sensei pulled Fuji-sensei to the clinic.

"Doshite?", the puzzled teacher asked.

"It happened again, nyaa!", the highly flexible PE teacher replied.

"You mean...THAT?", Fuji-sensei's eyes widened.

"Uhuh! I was waiting for my students in the gym but since they were really late I went to their room. On my way, this boy came rushing towards the bathroom & had a pale face. I was worried about him so I rushed to the bathroom & saw half of my class vomiting in the boy's bathroom.", Kikumaru-sensei just turned around the corner & got to the clinic.

"OMH! The girls have fainted.", Fuji-sensei was shocked at what he saw. All the girls in Kikumaru-sensei's class were lying on the bed, unconcious.

"I sent Kawamura-sensei to call you. This is an emergency! The school nurse can't handle this alone.", Kikumaru-sensei wanted to help the nurse because there were too many students for her to handle. There was also another reason why he wanted to help the poor gal. Kikumaru-sensei's got the thing for the nurse, you see. Unfortunately, the nurse has the thing for his partner.

"We're here! What happened? OMH!", Oishi-sensei was stunned at what he saw. He immediately started to take care of the students. If he hadn't pursued teaching he would've been a doctor.

"Here Oishi-sensei.", the nurse handed him the basin with towels in it.

"Ah..thank you.", the nurse carried another basin with towels in it.

"Ah..! Let me help you with that.", Kikumaru-sensei smiled at the nurse & took the basin from the nurse's hands.

"Poor Kikumaru-sensei. He has the thing for the nurse but the nurse got the thing for Oishi-sensei.", Momoshiro-sensei, Fuji-sensei & Kawamura-sensei huddled at the door.

"Mada mada dane..", Echizen-sensei butted in.

"Fshuu...where's Kouchou-sensei?", Kaidoh-sensei just arrived.

"He'll be here in a moment.", Oishi-sensei replied. He wondered why the nurse kept on bringing new towels even if he had enough to wipe the students. While she was doing that, Kikumaru-sensei tailed on her like a dog & its trusty tail.

_kusu kusu_"He's got it bad. Poor Eiji.", Fuji-sensei chuckled.

"Hey..I think it's not good to gossip about people, especially their love life.", Kawamura-sensei commented.

"What's this all about?", the school principal finally showed up.

"Ah..kouchou!", everybody reacted including the three who were huddled at the door.

"It happened again, kouchou-sensei.", the stoic principal's eyebrow seemed to twitch.

"Where's Inui-sensei?", he asked.

* * *

Inui-sensei just finished his first class & went directly to his next. He was slightly curious why his co-teachers/educators were there. He greeted them casually. 

"Yo! Is there some kind of meeting?", Inui-sensei asked.

"Inui-sensei, I believe you've used your students as you test subjects again.", Principal Tezuka said.

"Hmm..I just punished them kouchou-sensei. They didn't study their lessons; hence, they weren't able to answer the problems I gave them.", Inui reasoned out.

"I would like to ask you for the last time...", the principal was cut off by a voice.

"Tezuka-san!", a formally dressed lady came.

"Ah, excuse me for a while.", the principal led the lady far off for the others to hear their conversation.

The 8 teachers looked at the principal & the lady with inquisitive brows.

"Is that Tezuka-sensei's girlfriend?", Momoshiro-sensei questioned.

"No, it must be his wife. You see! She's got a wedding ring.", Kikumaru-sensei answered.

"I think so too. What about you Echizen?", Fuji's eyes widened.

"Why ask me?", the English teacher wanted to avoid trouble that's why he didn't join the conversation. Instead, he sipped his Ponta outside the huddling group.

"There's a 70.5 percentpossibility that that woman is the Principal's spouse.", Inui-sensei scribbled away in his notebook.

"Fshuu...how are you so sure Inui-sensei?", Kaidoh asked.

"Coz my data said so.", Inui-sensei's glass flashed.

"I don't think this is good guys. Gossiping about our principal could get us into trouble.", Ah yes, Kawamura-sensei is always nice & obedient.

They dispersed when they felt extreme heat on their backs. It was evident that principal heard the conversation since he ordered them to run 100 laps around the school campus.

"How come I have to run as well?", Obviously, Echizen-sensei didn't like it.

"Nyaa! She's waving at me!", Kikumaru-sensei waved back at the nurse.

"Ganbatte Oishi-san!", the nurse yelled.

"Ah..aah...", Oishi was speechless.

"Not fair! Oishi gets to be cheered & I don't.", Kikumaru-sensei complained.

_kusu kusu_"Go Eiji!", Fuji-sensei teased Kikumaru-sensei.

"Oh look! There's the principal with the woman again.", Momoshiro-sensei pointed.

The kouchou's head turned slowly.

_**FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

* * *

**_

"Baka! Now we have to run a hundred more laps because of you. Fshuu...!"

"What! Are you picking up a fight, Mamushi?", everyone sighed.

"Mada mada dane!"

* * *

**MESSAGE: **In my view, this fanfic is not my best. Just like the students in the story, PHYSICS sends shivers down my spine. No flames please 


End file.
